


Звуки кантеле

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Music, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Постканон: основано на фаноне, что Рейниру лучше остаться в Финляндии, ведь там он найдет работу военного мага.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Звуки кантеле

Когда становится невыносимо грустно, Онни уходит из дома с кантеле. Он находит тихое место в ближайшем лесочке и перебирает струны, извлекая звуки, уходящие в саму суть мира. Играя, финский маг не чувствует себя одиноким. У Онни есть природа. Есть мир духов. Есть целая вселенная. Однажды он застает за деревом подслушивающего Лалли и больше не уходит играть далеко.

Туури не чувствует магии, сплетающейся из звуков, но ей нравится слушать, как играет брат. И он берет кантеле, когда у нее плохое настроение, и делает вид, что играет на крыльце просто так. Никто в Финляндии не жалуется на звуки этого инструмента, раздающиеся , когда все спят. С помощью музыки маги разговаривают с миром и богами.

Ночами в Швеции для Лалли слишком тихо. Он уходит на разведку в тишине и возвращается в ней же. Шведы ни на чем не играют в Тихом мире. У них нет мелодий, на звуки которых не осмелится выйти ни один тролль. Лалли так и не научился сам, и теперь ему не хватает музыки, льющейся из-под умелых пальцев брата. Музыки, в которой спрятана загадка всего.

Далеко в Финляндии исландский маг, не видящий потоков энергий, пытается постичь смысл, через приоткрытое окно вслушиваясь в мелодию, доносящуюся с крыльца. Онни снова делает вид, что играет для одного себя.


End file.
